harrystylesfandomcom-20200214-history
On the Road Again Tour
On the Road Again Tour is One Direction's fourth headlining tour. It was announced on May 19, 2014. The tour commenced on February 7, 2015 in Sydney, Australia and concluded on October 31, 2015 in Sheffield, England. It was also Zayn Malik's final tour with the band, as he exited the group in March, shortly before the first leg was completed. Background The tour was announced on May 19, 2014 on Twitter and Facebook. The dates for the first 19 shows - which were in in Australia, Japan, Singapore, Thailand, Hong Kong, Philippines, Indonesia, South Africa and the United Arab Emirates - were released ranging from early February till the end of April. 23 shows in Europe and the USA were later added from early June until early September. A following 6 Canadian dates were added. Due to the high demand for tickets, numerous extra shows were added. twitter.com Official One Direction Twitter account 'On the Road Again' tour announcement Opening Acts *McBusted (Australian and European leg) *Samantha Jade (Australian leg) *5 Seconds of Summer (Japan leg) *DJ Lincey (Singapore leg) *DJ Ono (Thailand leg) *DJ Yin (Hong Kong leg) *DJ Nivram (Manila leg) *Johnny Apple (Africa leg) *Icona Pop (US leg, except August 29, 2015) *Jamie Lawson (UK leg) *Augustana (US leg, August 29, 2015 & UK leg - September 28, 29, 30) Setlist Australian/Asian/African/Middle East Legs #Clouds #Steal My Girl #Where Do Broken Hearts Go #Midnight Memories #Kiss You #Ready to Run #Happily (was replaced with Stockholm Syndrome after the Australian leg) #Strong #Better Than Words #Don't Forget Where You Belong #Little Things #Night Changes #Alive #Diana #One Thing #What Makes You Beautiful #Through The Dark #Girl Almighty #Story of My Life #You & I #Little White Lies #Best Song Ever *The band covered Mark Ronson's Uptown Funk during the Sydney and Perth shows *The band also covered Get Lucky by Daft Punk & Pharrell Williams during the Osaka, Japan show. European Leg #Clouds #Steal My Girl #Little Black Dress #Where Do Broken Hearts Go #Midnight Memories" #Kiss You #Stockholm Syndrome #Ready To Run #Strong #Better Than Words #Don’t Forget Where You Belong #Little Things #18 #Night Changes #Alive #Diana #No Control #What Makes You Beautiful #Through The Dark #Girl Almighty #Story Of My Life #You & I #Little White Lies #Best Song Ever North American Leg #Clouds #Steal My Girl #Little Black Dress #Where Do Broken Hearts Go #Midnight Memories #Kiss You #Stockholm Syndrome #Spaces (was soon replaced by Fireproof) #Ready To Run #Better Than Words #Don’t Forget Where You Belong #Little Things #Night Changes #18 #No Control #Drag Me Down #Diana #What Makes You Beautiful #Through The Dark #Girl Almighty #Story Of My Life #You & I #Act My Age #Little White Lies #Best Song Ever Note: The band also covered the "Fresh Prince Of Bel Air" theme song. UK Leg #Clouds #Kiss You #Fireproof #Girl Almighty #Midnight Memories #Better Than Words #Story Of My Life #Stockholm Syndrome #Ready To Run #Don't Forget Where You Belong #Night Changes #Little Things #Best Song Ever #No Control #Little Black Dress #You & I #Through The Dark #18 #Where Do Broken Hearts Go #Little White Lies #Perfect(replaced "Diana" from October 16 onwards) #Steal My Girl #Act My Age #What Makes You Beautiful #Drag Me Down Note: On September 24, "Infinity" was performed acoustically due to technical difficulties, replacing Night Changes Tour Dates Asia Africa Europe (On Sat June 6th, One Direction performed at the 2015 Capital FM Summertime Ball, as well as their scheduled tour date later that night) North America UK and Ireland On September 22, 2015, One Direction performed at the Apple Music Festival in London. Cancelled shows References Category:Tours